Can't Find Anything
by Bhill62
Summary: Gar is looking for Christmas gifts and can't find one for that special someone. Lame summary but I think the story is good. GarRave but not too over the top.


**I did this for a Secret Santa project that I did for a forum. I wanted to put this up, since I would rarely do anything really like this for a holiday season. Also I wanted to see what people thought of my comic Titans writing. Please read and review.**

Garfield sighed as he looked around the mall. He thought that it would be easy to find a gift for someone; however he now stood in the middle of the mall looking for a gift. He thought that he could find a gift for anyone; he never had trouble in the past looking. Now he was looking for that last gift that he thought he would get when he started his Christmas shopping. However, when he started looking around he found gifts for his other friends so easily, that he knew that he hadn't lost his touch. He sighed, maybe he should have asked Cassie for help, but she seemed to be looking at him with a knowing look about the person that he was trying to find that gift for. He really tried not to think about what that look entailed.

Vic had been easy, being best friends for about 5 or 6 years you could easily figure out what they would like or not like. He got him a set of Binford tools and the movie 61. Being the sports buff that Vic was he liked any sports movie. Gar couldn't count the number of times Vic would drag him down to the Titan's viewing room and made him watch _Rudy._ It wasn't that he didn't like the movie, it was a great movie, but if he never watched that movie again, his life would be a good one. He thought at first that Vic made him watch it because of the whole underdog concept that he sometimes struggled with, but he soon found out that Vic just loved that movie.

As he continued to look around the mall, he really wished that he hadn't put off the shopping this late; he went into a book store and started to look around. She always did like books and he thought that he could find something here, but no Barnes and Noble doesn't really carry anything too deep, not great for marketing to a general audience. He sighed and went out to look around more. He was starting to really hate the mall now, too many people. Didn't anybody do their Christmas shopping early?

Bart was easy too. The damn kid kept asking about his Space Trek days, so he decided to finally buy the first three seasons for the kid with an autograph from his truly to make it a collector's item. It wasn't that he didn't like the show and he actually enjoyed working on it, but how many questions can one kid ask about the origins of Tork?

He looked around a meditation place, there were plenty of incense and herbs that helped people relax and can slip into their trances easier. However, from he had smelled she had much better sticks in her room than what he could find here, or at least from what he was willing to spend. It wasn't that he didn't care about her tremendously; it was just that he wasn't made out of money. Just because his dad was the fifth richest man in the world didn't mean that he was made out of money. _Dammit now I have to buy two more gifts. Oh well Dad was always easy to shop for._

Cassie was also easy to shop for. Just because she was Wonder Girl didn't mean that she still wasn't a girl, powers or no powers. He had been in the superhero business for a while, and she seemed like the most down to earth girl that was also a superhero that he had ever met. He kind of felt bad that she chose this life to get into, since she could have had a much easier life if she hadn't. No one should be forced to see the things that he had seen if they didn't have to, but he was also glad that she came into this life because he got to meet a great girl in the process. He had decided to get her _The Complete Works of Greek Mythology_.

As he started to look around some more he began to think that it was hopeless to find anything here. No matter where he looked, nothing seemed right. Book stores, clothing stores, though he should have known that he wouldn't find anything in there, New Age stores, nothing. He started to wonder if maybe he should just give her some money and call it a day, but just wasn't personal enough for him. He had to think of something special, something unique, something different. It had to be something from the heart and had to actually show her how special she was to him. Though he couldn't let Cassie know about that, he would never hear the end of it. They were just friends, though that little part in the back of his head just would not shut up that she was more than that to him. That voice was more annoying than Cassie could ever be.

Conner wasn't that hard either. Gar knew that whatever he got him Con would appreciate. He looked around in a video game store; he and Bart could play those things for hours on end. Gar thought he liked video games as much as the next guy, until he met those two. He never saw two people committed to something like that as much as those two were committed to video games. Conner seemed to win most of the time though, since Bart sometimes had the attention span of a two year old. Conner pulled the "Hey what's over there?" trick so many times on the poor kid that Gar wasn't sure if the kid could ever adapt to anything. Gar knew within two days of meeting Conner what to get him, any game that involved first person shooting. When he walked in he asked the clerk what a good first person shooter was and the clerk pointed to Time Splitters.

Tim was a little more of a challenge than Gar thought it would be. He knew that the kid liked anything that challenged the mind. At first he thought that something like word puzzles or something similar would be good for him, but he thought that was too easy. He also thought that mystery novels would be great for him, Sherlock Holmes or along those lines, but when you are trained by the best detective in the world, mystery novels weren't that great. So when he was looking for a gift for Conner he had found a rare mystery computer game that he knew was just perfect. He knew that was the best gift for Tim.

He had finally had enough of the mall after 4 hours of looking for his last gift and decided to head back to the tower. One would think that shopping for Raven wouldn't be that hard. She always appreciated any gift that someone gave her. Even if it was a crappy gift, like a gift card, she was truly delighted because someone had thought enough of her to buy her something with their money. Growing up all alone could defiantly have that impact on someone, especially when all that her teachers did to her was just hound her about controlling her emotions. He understood why they did it, and he guessed that their intentions were good, but he was sure as hell pissed at them for not even thinking about Raven. He was a little surprised that lately whenever he thought about what they did to her he got more and more angry about it. Ok so maybe that voice and Cassie were a little right, but that didn't mean he had to agree with them.

As he walked down the street he thought about how much Raven was starting to mean to him now. When they first started off as a team all those years ago, she was just the polite, cold, slightly scary girl that would stay in the tower all the time. He knew that beneath all of that supposed inner evil she was the kindest, sweetest girl you could ever meet, but he always thought that she would just be his friend and someone that he could always talk to. However, after she got her new body, he did think that violet eyes were better on her, he began to see her as a real girl. Not just somebody that he would fight crime with. That red dress really didn't help him in keeping with the thought of her just being the mistress of magic.

As he turned down the street that led to Titan's Tower he spotted an old book store that looked dignified and intellectual. _What the hell? Maybe I could find something in here_. When he entered the store he thought that if he didn't find anything in here than he wouldn't find anything. As he started to look around he began to feel hopeless. It wasn't that there weren't any good books around, it's just that nothing seemed to appeal to Raven. There were books on mystery, mythology, religious teachings, even mechanics. He could have done his whole shopping for the team in this store, but he couldn't find anything for Raven. Before he left he gave one last sweep through the store, he just had to find something for Raven. She would be broken hearted if he didn't find at least one thing for her and he couldn't just do that to her. As he was about to give up hope though something caught his eye. When he looked at the title his eyes lit up with glee. On the shelf read _The True Value of Pacifism in a Violent World._

"Finally."


End file.
